Galen, The Mad
"A beating heart or fleshy skin pales in comparison to the beauty of undeath and Machinery. Let me take you wounded traveler, let me make you perfect." - Galen talking to a dying BoJonian | alignment = Lawful Neutral }} Description Galen has been seen in fluctuating forms from appearance to appearance. Most commonly though he can be seen as a fourteen foot tall, six armed, rusted, R.F.U. The plates over his body leaves almost none of his fleshier bits exposed. All the plates have a bit of rust that looks rather unnatural for what other have speculated to be his age. He wears a large long sleeved robe that bears a symbol that is plastered all over his creations. He carries no weapons, as well he has his two other sets of arms folded almost indefinitely. A common thing to be called an accessory to him is his personal Necromancer, Cornelius the Grave. He is almost never seen without him, any time he is not people become increasingly unnerved. Though from time to time a third party can be seen talking to the pair but not much is known about him. Another mystery to some is his appearance to change from a common looking R.F.U. to his most taken appearance. Many speculate magic and leave it at that, though others have assumed something more is in the works. Character Galen craves perfection in many different ways. He understands that perfection is subjective to each person, and he wishes to have everyone obtain their own image of it. Though one common thing he believes is that the flesh and a beating heart are what hinders the progress of perfection. He views Undead and Constructs as progress to perfection, as they can be augmented. In addition they have an almost unlimited time to accomplish their image of perfection. He himself looks like he has undergone at least many augmentations as he does have six arms and very thick metal plating covering his body. Many have seen him as harsh on some of his laws though very lenient on others. Most importantly though is that he takes very good care of children within his nation. They are taken care of, as well as the mother of the child. If a father is killed, died of natural cause, or what have you, the family is usually taken care of very quickly. They are given the food to properly survive until they can get back on there feet. Galen is very calculating and enthusiastic about his work. He knows what needs to get done and prioritizes everything crucial. A fond lover of the arts and knowledge he always seeks to make his library larger. From collecting children's books to ancient tombs of power. Additionally he has been fond of clever puns and funny word play. He says what he thinks half the time, if he knows it won't spell out his demise, or a political incident. Money is never a problem as most of the time he rubs his hands together and money appears. Many lucrative businesses and the like are owned by him. Early Years Galen started off as a very enthusiastic and dedicated R.F.U. creating and manufacturing other R.F.U.'s. However he learned very quickly of his limitations physically. After speaking with Uno, Dos, Tres, and Quatra, he was allowed to leave but had the knowledge of how to create his kin removed from his memory. With the world before him he ventured off with the goal to learn how to use his knowledge, wit, and silver tongue to become physically stronger. After ready many texts and wandering the lands of Three Stones for long enough he came across a type of arcane casting that bound you to an extra planar creature. Seizing the opportunity he gathered all the texts he could on the subject and preformed the ritual to bind such a creature to himself. Upon completing the ritual he was joined by his new friend, Salen. He spoke with Salen for many years learning the in's and outs to his new found power. Not after long he learned how to augment and increase his strength and size whilst he was merged with Salen. Having become content for the time being with his new found physical prowess he found that he lacked the experiences and exploration of the world. Heading out to the closest town he asked to join the crew of the first ship he saw. He was accepted with open arms as he has both the smarts and physical prowess needed to be on a ship. He would later become good and close friends to The Fantastic Mr. Fox, Commodore Fluffy Paws, (TBN), (TBN). He sailed the high seas exploring new lands making new friends as well as expanding his knowledge far larger than he has expected One day though they headed out to far into the sea and became lost. Sailing further and further into the ocean they stumbled across an empty island. It was multi-tiered and perfect for living if the time and effort was put into it. Seizing a perfect opportunity when they see one the crew decided to live on Packholm.Galen and (TBN) began work on making it self sufficient whilst The Fantastic Mr. Fox, (TBN) and (TBN) talked with other sailors that went by to start expanding our population. After a few months the population boomed and our crew began running the whole operation. Everything was running smoothly as Packholm was almost becoming self sufficient until warships could be seen looming on the horizon. Crossed Plague The Island of Packholm had ships from the nation of Carn start sailing towards them with a vengeance that caught inside the modified Nim Plague.]]couldn't be stopped. Galen's crew evacuated the women and children that they could and the men who could fight stayed to fight off these intruders. They battened down the hatches and watched helplessly as they surrounded the island and opened fire. The members of the island stood strong awaiting for the first wave of soldiers to attack magically or very physically. The fateful hour came and an epic fight fight began between Galen's crew members and some equally powerful Carn soldiers. They fought back and forth the Carn side becoming overwhelmed by Galen's crew members. Some feel on there side, fearing that they were losing they unleashed a secret weapon they were holding onto, a modified Nim Plague. As soon as the barrels were launched people kept falling left right and center. Galen was hit square in the chest by a barrel and was able to initially resist as he had augmented himself physically. Sadly mere seconds later another barrel landed beside him, taken by surprise he succumb to the modified Nim Plague. Knowing his demise was soon he teleported away to his room hoping he could fix if. His companion was killed by the plague by the plague returning to his home plane. Galen fell onto his bed dying to the plague. He awoke moments later alive, well as alive as he could be, the plague had brought him back as some modified undead. He was a new race, something created by the plague, The Plague Born. Salen was returned to him and his friends were still in danger, returning to the battlefield to assist his allies. He fought for minutes before a roar that could deafen a God came from below all those fighting. Giant tentacles arose from the depths of the ocean destroying and attacking all. The two sides stopped there fighting against one another to face this much larger threat. Knowing that this thing could sink Packholm they fought it valiantly giving it grievous wounds. As well as unknowingly infecting it with the modified Nim Plague. The last Galen saw was the a large tentacle smashing down on the island and everything going black. Galen awoke many months later chained to a Carn ship, with a magic restricting collar on. He was joined by the enemy Carn soldiers and his crew members. After breaking their bonds they searched the ship for there belonging and got re-equipped before heading out. They were very dazed and confused as to everything that happened and .]]how they survived. Putting their differences aside they decided to work together to live and figure out what happened. However they were very abruptly informed as to what was happening. A man with adamantine armor and no pants attacked the group shouting vulgarities and enjoying every wound brought to him. Thoroughly confused Galen and everyone else wandered to a city where they met survivors that denied them shelter from whatever was happening. Hearing danger coming from behind them they took shelter in a building and watched the Crossed come into the city. They did terrible almost unspeakable things to whoever was alive as well as other that were infected. Tyreal made to much noise and the Crossed came rushing into our building, with a wand of fly that (TBN) had we all left. Galen regrouped with everyone as he b-lined it out of the city. After regrouping with everyone they noticed an group of The Plague Born on patrol of the roads. Galen knowing he was one of them flew down and asked as to what was happening and for a safe haven if possible. The guards happy to see survivors brought them to a safe haven created by Dr. Sevoya Yemin. They were escorted in quickly and promptly put in cells to be experimented and tested to see if they carried the Crossed Plague. Everyone of them were carries that did not succumb to the symptoms of the virus. They had become a type of Typhoid Mary for the disease, something Dr. Sevoya Yemin feared. Galen and the others were in those cells for three weeks before one of the female guards assisted in their escape with the condition that we take her. She pocketed a key off another guard to remove the anti-magic collars and let Galen and the others out of the cells. With their magic restored the guards stood no chance against the might of Galen and others. Storming the armory to re-equip them selves they headed to the library to take anything of use from Dr. Sevoya Yemin. Guards stormed in to stop but yet again failed against our might. It was after that attack that Galen found The Book of Vile Darkness , a book that would forever change his life and outlook. Galen and everyone else fled the safety of the dome whilst Shadow Paw and Dr. Sevoya Yemin fought each other on an epic scale.Not knowing exactly where to go the group headed north to the undead capitol hoping to find less of the Cross infected and shelter. During there resting period between teleporting is when Galen started to delve and read The Book of Vile Darkness . It was then his mind started to change and his passion for perfection started. He had always wanted to become physically stronger and he was already mentally and sociably close to perfection. The book allowed him knowledge and the ability to continue and change for the better. He should have known what it was when he first got it knew it was evil, but by the time he figured it out it was to late. Arriving to the capitol Galen was very put off to see that the great walls were being sieged by the Crossed. He took the Gatling gun he had acquired at Dr. Sevoya Yemin's house and flew to the center to aid the those that were still alive. Destroying what Crossed that were there and assuring the survivors foothold the leader welcomed Galen and the rest a place to stay. It was at this point that Galen's obsession and ideas with perfection had reached it's starting point. Looking around the government building he found a whore that had survived and bribed her with food. Taking her back to his room he experimented on her to sedate his new lust for how things work. His experiments and studies were going well until he was interrupted by a large explosion. Going to go check he found his companions scorched and The Fantastic Mr. Fox on the brink of death. Seizing the opportunity he took him back to his room and augmented him to cast better as well as become more dexterous and undead. He finished the surgery without a hitch and was once again disturbed but for good reason. The creature that had attacked was none other than the creature that attacked Packholm. After looking out his window and seeing it hovering above the city he teleported away to meet up with his companions, knowing he was no match. After meeting up with his companions he noticed (TBN) and (TBN) were missing. Using The Book of Vile Darkness he scryed on them fighting each other. Wasting no time Galen and his companions teleported in to fight (TBN). After quickly dispatching of him and his goopey reincarnation Galen thought of how to survive. He knew his knowledges and knew that an epidemic like this meant the plane would be locked down. He knew another God or a device needed to get them out of Three Stones. (TBN) and Galen used what teleports they had and got the hell out of dodge. Sadly (TBN) saw the Crossed coming and decided to defect and side with the monster controlling them. Galen and the others got to the Bjonian Central Control to escape sadly one last final showdown needed to happen before their escape. (TBN) and (TBN) stood between them and the portal to BoJonian Prime, A small little Trixie flew in trying it's best to man the machine whilst a fight ensued. The Fantastic Mr. Fox and (TBN) sadly perished in the fight falling to the creature controlling the Crossed. Galen and the guard that saved his life made it out alive. The Planar Portal closed shortly after and Galen and his new friend were tested and found to be clean of disease. After they were given their items they were left to their own devices and to fend for themselves in the new plane of BoJonia Prime. Current Activities After he arrived in BoJonia Prime Galen wasted no time in creating an island for himself. He made a huge island able to house hundreds upon thousands of inhabitants called, Envelia. After making his island he set up his docks and advertised a new nation with more lenient rules, and a fresh start to those that would want it. After a small collection of people headed his call and started a nation Galen set off looking for someone to be his right hand man. Finding a suitable companion known as Cornelius the Grave that has a knack for the art of undeath, he began working on a project known to many but the details were secret. One thing Galen is known for is his hefty contributions to orphanages around the plane of BoJonia Prime. Hefty considering how much is normally spent on them but none the less. In addition his island has some of the best child support and programs for single mothers. His current whereabouts are only known to the most powerful of person's. Not much is known other than he simply dissapeared off the radar all together.